


Frozen Moments

by Kat_d86



Series: Snippets & Scenes [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lightbringer, Lightbringer Powers, Trapped, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: Whilst chasing a minor criminal to try and get him to flip on his boss Chloe and Lucifer get trapped in an industrial freezer. Rather than break out Chloe suggests they wait as the thug will call his boss and he will come to them. As time wears on they must huddle together for warmth
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Snippets & Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	1. The Freezer

"This was a bad idea" Chloe managed as she continued to shiver against Lucifer's side.

"No, you were right. It's the best chance we have to catch him" he replied as his breath plumed as he spoke. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and he held her closer. "Just a little longer. They have to open the door soon" he reassured her but she shook her head.

"I don't think they will. I think, even if he is here, he's going to leave us in here all night to make sure we're dead" she theories in broken huffs.

"I can still get us out of here" Lucifer offered. Chloe closed her eyes and tried not to cry, in this cold it would be a bad idea.

"But we're so close to catching him" she lamented.

"Yes, we are" Lucifer agreed then looked around the room. "And we will" he added and stood up. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders to compensate for the fact he was no longer holding her. Then he rolled up his sleeves and approached the largest carcass hanging in the middle of the cold room.

As Chloe watched in confusion he laid his hands on either side of it and closed his eyes. Instantly the frost under his fingers began to melt and then the meat started to sizzle. Very soon the whole cow started to smoke and embers were falling off it.  
However instead of falling to the floor and going out they leapt to Lucifer's hands and stayed there. As Chloe watched the entire carcass disintegrated into tiny motes of light that coalesced between his fingers. As the last of the animal transformed the chains that had been holding it sprang free and Lucifer fell to his knees.

Chloe tried to get up but her legs weren't working properly so she crawled over to him. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat that soaked his shirt.  
His hands were clasped together and she could see tiny points of light trying to escape between his fingers. She reached out and gasped in surprise as she realises it was warm.

She looked at him and saw he was concentrating so hard she could see the veins popping out on the side of his neck. Even so he managed to smirk at her surprise.

"I was the Lightbringer before I was the Devil" he said in a strained tone and she looked again at the light poking out between his fingers.

"Lucifer, did you turn a cow into a sun?" She asked, trying not to think about how stupid the question sounded out loud.

"Only a little one" he replied. "It's. .. hard...at this scale. Difficult to...control" he struggled to keep his voice normal. She could already feel the heat radiating off it starting to warm her.

"What happens if you lose control?" She asked carefully and he managed a single huff of dry amusement.

"Oh, the building burns. Maybe...even the...whole block. But we won't be here...to see it" he replied.

"How long can you hold it?"

"For you? Forever" he said earnestly and she found herself resting her forehead against his with a smile.

"Let's aim for 'till they open the door' shall we?" And she put one arm around his shoulders to support him and held her other out to capture more of the warmth.  
Silence stretched out between them broken only by Lucifer's deep breaths as he struggled to maintain the tiny heat source.

"It's beautiful" Chloe commented and Lucifer gave a tiny flash of a smile. He opened his hands slightly to let more of the light escape and they both sat there in the orange glow he had create as they waited for their prey to come to them.


	2. The Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued from the Freezer Lucifer is receiving medical treatment for his burnt hands. After all, just because he made the star doesn't mean it couldn't hurt him when Decker was there to make him vulnerable.

Lucifer sat in the back of the ambulance with several EMTs fussing over him. They muttered something about ‘adrenalin’ and ‘delayed pain response’ before injecting him with something that made his limbs feel heavy. It was a new experience for him, needles were normally out of the question unless the Detective was around. The Detective. The thought of her made him sit bolt upright when he realised he couldn’t see her.

“Detective!” he called and started to stand up

“Jesus!” two of the EMTs tried to hold him. Normally they wouldn’t have even slowed him down but whatever they had given him was sapping his strength.

“Detective!!” He called louder as the third person attempted to get his legs back on gurney. His anger rose sluggishly as they restrained him. He tensed, preparing to throw them off.

“Lucifer!” Her voice cut through the squalling paramedics and he stopped. There she was, framed by the open ambulance doors, blonde hair trying to escape her braid, her blue eyes a mix of anger and concern. He fell back against the bed

“Chloe” He breathed in relief. She quickly climbed in and tapped the guy holding his legs to indicate he could let go.

“What did you give him?” She asked sternly.

“Just a sedative, so we could work on his hands” the man replied. Lucifer ignored him as he sat up again. They moved to stop him, but Decker waved them off. He reached for her with one of his damaged hands and brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek.

“I couldn’t see you” he admitted, the edge of his vision was pleasantly fuzzy. He absently wondered if the Detective would be willing to hang around more so he could experiment with injectable substances. Probably not he realised as she gently took hold of his wrist. He was momentarily confused by the burnt red flesh of his palm. He didn’t remember switching to his Devil form and why only his hands again?

“Did I…change?” he asked uncertainly and she winced.

“No. You burnt your hands, remember? To keep us warm in the freezer” Her words brought it back the memory of the two of them huddling over the tiny star he had made to prevent them from freezing to death. Chloe put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down “These people are here to help heal you”

“I don’t need help” he muttered and tried to sit up again.

“Lucifer. Stay” she ordered and he looked at her with a bemused expression. “Let them help you then you can go home and get better on your own” He took a moment to realise what she was suggesting. Others had already seen his injuries. She wanted him to submit to their ministrations to maintain the pretence that he was human.

“He’ll need to go to the hospital” One of the paramedics pointed out, “The burns are extensive and…”

“He has his own Doctor, He’ll be fine. He’s rich” Decker interrupted. The man didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just a patch job please.” Lucifer managed and stopped trying to sit up “And maybe some more of that sedative?” He enquired with a grin to which Cloe rolled her eyes. She stroked his hair as the EMTs moved to begin their work now he was no longer fighting them.

“I’ll go as soon as they’re finished” She said quietly, only for him. His arm jerked as the instinct to hold her wasn’t immediately overridden by his brain. He knew she had to leave, or he had to leave her, either way it was the only way he would heal. It was the logical choice, however his sedated mind wasn’t exactly running on logic at the moment.

“Stay” he said. It wasn’t just for himself. She had been hurt during they imprisonment too. Emotionally rather than physically. He still didn’t know how to fix that but he knew not being alone helped. She continued to brush her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes at the her touch. 

“For a little while” She said. He felt a prickle on his arm and his eyes fluttered open to see the paramedic giving him another shot.

“Promise?” he asked her as the tingling pain of his hands finally began to fade.

“Yes, Lucifer. I promise” she said and he sighed in contentment as he let himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
